the_lego_movie_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Not Evil
Not Evil is a song sung by Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. The song is meant to convince Lucy, Benny, Batman, Unikitty and MetalBeard that Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi is - as the title suggests - not evil. Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi manages to convince Benny, Batman, Unikitty and MetalBeard that she is not evil, via presents she offered them. However, Lucy still remains suspicious of her. Composition The song is set in the key of D major, with two sharps (C and F), and is fairly fast with its tempo being approximately 130 beats per minute. It is sung by Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi and all the captured Master Builders with the dubious distinction of Lucy who remains highly skeptical and suspicious of the queen's true nature. She instead provides some resisting remarks during parts of the song. The instruments which are featured include percussion (one of which are drums), a heavy use of strings and woodwind, and brass instruments. There is also a choir in the form of the queen's entourage which provides background ambient chanting. Lyrics Intro [[Lucy]]: Oh no, are we in a musical? [[Batman]]: Uh, hope not. 1 Hello, friends, my name is Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi Don't worry, I'm totally not one of those evil queens You've read about in fairy tales or seen in the movies And there's no reason at all to be suspicious of... me Refrain (Not evil, not evil, no, the least evil person I know) Mm-hmm! (Not evil, not evil, no, the least evil person I know) Lucy: I won't lie, it's actually very suspicious that you're leading with this. 2 I'm so not a villain, I have zero evil plans No ulterior motives, just want to help where I can I want to shower you with gifts 'cause I'm selfless and sweet So there's no reason at all to be suspicious of... 1 Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi The least evil queen in history And if you do not believe me I totally won't imprison your family 'Cause that'd be evil and that's so.... not me Refrain (Not evil, not evil, no, the least evil person I know) Lucy: Really? Because I'm getting super evil vibes here. (Not evil, not evil, no, the least evil person I know) 3 Benny, do you like spaceships? ‘Cause I think they are great How'd you know that? Loving spaceships is my one defining trait! Well, now, my good friend, you can build the spaceships of your dreams On your very own planet with your own spaceship-building team Interlude Benny: (Gasps) Lucy: Come on, do not fall for this! Benny: Wyldstyle! Haven't you heard? There's no reason at all to be suspicious of... her Refrain (Not evil, not evil, no, the least evil person I know) Lucy: Yeah, I know she keeps saying that, but she's clearly an evil queen! (Not evil, not evil, no, the least evil person I know) [[MetalBeard]]: Yar, well, I'm not buyin' it. 4 MetalBeard, a pirate without a ship, that's so cruel It's like a spider without a web or a queen without a fool Lucy: Even her metaphors are suspicious! I've got a surprise for you A planet that's really a pirate ship and the population: your crew MetalBeard: Her story checks out, she's cool, not evil. 5 [[Unikitty]]: What about me? Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Unikitty, what's the most glitter you can imagine? Unikitty: A lot! Times that by infinty Unkitty: Woo-hoo! And Batman- Batman: Don't even try it, lady, I don't need anything. Oh, I know, that's why I'm going to give you half of everything Batman: Uh, like "everything" everything? Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: "Everything" everything. Batman: She's rad. This chick gets me. Here's some other adjectives people use to describe me: "Un-duplicitous", "un-malicious", "un-conniving", "un-nasty" Lucy: You're clearly just adding "un" to words that describe you. Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Who? Me? 2 I'm Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi I never trick people into trusting me By hiding my true personalities So I can use them to accomplish my evil deeds 'Cause that'd be evil and that's so not me Bridge I never cheat, I never bribe, I never scheme, I never lie And that wasn't a lie when I said just now that I never lie 'Cause I never lie and I never laugh when children cry And I never poison enemies of mine And I never cry when I'm alone at night 'Cause I'm not sad, I love my life I'm gettin' off track, let me get back to the point I was makin' 3 I'm Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi The most least evil person you'll ever meet And if you make eye contact with me I totally won't have you executed immediately 'Cause that'd be evil (Evil), evil (Evil), evil, and that's so not me Trivia * Although the song reflects the true nature of the Queen, only Lucy remains suspicious of her motives. * Unlike "Gotham City Guys", this song tells a truth where Gotham City Guys tells a lie. It also has a bridge whereas Gotham City Guys does not. * The song is set to the key of D major, meaning there are 2 sharps in play: C and F. * During this song, the Queen changes into multiple forms, including quite literally an evil queen, a dinosaur, a rocket, a star, a human hand, a prison with bars and more. * This song was used outside of the movie, but used in the Paramount Pictures Events. * The first stanza seems to resemble the intro of "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas. Category:Songs